the only Nordic girl
by seasaltflavoredsweetpeas
Summary: it's a cold winters day when Finland asks a question that changes everything.


Iceland sat in the living room trying his best to ignore the turning of pages, the clicking of knitting needles, the taping of computer keys, and the Danish man next to him, who happened to be inhaling his sixth bear of the evening.

Hong Kong had just gotten online and instant messaged him. The conversation went something like this.

Hong Kong: hi!

Iceland: hey.

Hong Kong: you like have to get the new video game South Korea made, it's like _amazing! _

Iceland: well I would, but funny thing, my country's recovering from a financial crisis, so I don't have much money to spend on video games ):

Hong Kong: you've been like no fun ever since that financial crisis, do you like know that?

Iceland: welcome to the real world.

Just then he heard Finland's voice cut through his computerized trance. He had put down the doggy sweater he was making for Hana and was now staring intently at Iceland's brother. "Hey Nore, you were a Viking, why aren't you super tall and buff like Den and Sve?"

Finland was making fun of Norway for not being super masculine? Oh this was rich, the king of moe himself, what a hypocrite.

Iceland turned to his brother, more than ready to hear what was sure to be a brilliant come back. But what he saw disappointed him, Norway had ducked his head further into his book and had a pink tint glowing on his cheeks. Wait, was Norway blushing?

Despite Norway's resistance to the question Denmark seemed eager to answer for him. The Dane wore a menacing smirk and Iceland was slightly horrified about what he might say. "Well, maybe our dear Nore here is secretly a girl."

Wait, what? Ha! Denmark must be drunk, there was no way Norway was a girl, he had been raised by the man, he would know. I mean Norway would have told him right…. _Right?_ Oh god, could Norway be his sister?

Finland seamed rather upset by this statement as well, but most likely for a different reason. Iceland was a bit distraught, but Finland looked angry. "Denmark, that's mean!"

Norway finally spoke up, but his voice was a bit too high pitched for Iceland's liking "it-it's not mean if its true, Fin."

It took a minute for Iceland to register what had just been said. Then it all rushed into his brain at once and he was shocked. "WHAT?"

Iceland had expected everyone else to be just as stunned as him, but Denmark was surprisingly calm and fascinatingly unimpressed. "Certainly took you plenty of time to tell everyone Nora. And really, the rest of you just figured it out? I knew two days after meeting her." His tone was condescending and dry, it didn't fit him at all.

"Oh, _shut up_ den," hissed Norway. He, no _she_, had a much higher voice then she used to and it made Iceland I bit unnerved.

He had a sister? Why hadn't Nore told him? Was he not trustworthy? Why had Denmark known, that man was clueless! Had she really forced her voice to be low all this time? The questions never ended, so he decided to start with the first one.

"So…" Iceland carefully wedged himself into the impending argument. He didn't need Norway and Denmark to start fighting now. "Norway…is actually my sister?"

Norway gave a nerves look, "um…well, about that…"

Denmark put a fist over his mouth, "cough* mother *cough"

Di-did Denmark just say what he thought he had? Norway was his _mother_? NO! No, no, no, no, no! Norway could not be his mother! Who would his father be? Could nations even have children? Oh god, he was asking questions again. There had been too many questions today.

"sh-she's my what?"

Denmark gave of a fake and innocent smile "why, you heard me Icey, she's your mother."

Norway pined her eyes on the Danish man "Denmark stop it he needs time to process."

"Oh, but Nora were not even at the best part."

Once Denmark had been silenced Iceland asked about the one point he was most perplexed about. "So… if Nore's my mom, who's my father?"

Norway gave an exasperated sigh "well, I suppose that was expected. Unfortunately for you it's the stupid Dane. Just try not to become an alcoholic like you father okay?"

Denmark gave a pout. "Aw, Nora, that's mean, inaccurate and uncalled for."

Iceland didn't even hear the unquestionably ensuing argument, his brain was to full of thoughts to listen in. His parents were Norway and Denmark, well that certainly did explain a lot. Was it possible this wasn't as terrible he had originally thought? The two of them had raised him since he was a baby, and it was actually kind of surprising that he hadn't see them as parents in the first place.

Finland and Sweden started to demand more answers from Norway, but Iceland couldn't deal with any more new information today or really the next few days . He picked up his laptop and trotted up to his room only to find three new messages.

Hong Kong: hey, you still there?

Hong Kong: did you like die or something?

Hong Kong: oh no! Icey did my amazingness give you a heart attack? I think it did.

Iceland reached out for the keyboard.

Iceland: sorry, I just learned some interesting things about my "brother"

Hong Kong: oooooh, gossip? Do tell

For the rest of the evening Iceland learned through experience that Hong Kong is a wonderful psychotherapist.

**AN:when i showed my older sister Hetalia she insisted that Norway must secretly be a girl. Then today my best friend commented on just how feminine Norway is and my brain just wouldn't be quiet until i did something about it.**

**I'v seen one or two fics were Norway is a girl, but they were all about Denmark finding out and thought it was Iceland's turn.**

**i don't own Hetalia **


End file.
